Cabin Pressure: Andiamo!
by ko-writes
Summary: Prompt: One of the crew is actually a Timelord/-lady and GERTI is their TARDIS. I went with Martin. Martin/Douglas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Text

It's hard to fix something like this. So many pieces; so many wires; so much… stuff. Good thing he was raised by an electrician.

"Come on, Sexy Girl; time to wake up again…" he mumbled as he stroked the control board.

_ "Dad… Why do a have this watch?"_

_ "It's called a Fob watch. It will keep you safe."_

_ "But __**how**__?"_

_ "I can't tell you."_

"Been broken all these years… I'm sorry…"

_ "Why do you __**always **__carry that watch with you?"_

_ "I don't really know. I only know it keeps me safe…"_

_ "That's insane."_

_ "I remember all the good things tend to be."_

"You're going to be fixed, I'm going to fix you. You won't just rust while I'm here; I'll rust with you, if I have to."

_ "Worth a lot?"_

_ "No idea."_

_ "What does the face look like? What metal?"_

_ "I don't know; I can't open it."_

_ "It's probably stuck; give it –"_

_ "No. I __**can't**__ open it."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "It's dangerous."_

_ "Who on earth told you that?"_

_ "My dad. I'm not even sure it was on earth…"_

_ "What?"_

_ "What?"_

Those wires are temperamental, don't get too near them; you don't want an electric shock.

_ "I'm opening it!"_

_ "You're crazy! Give it back!"_

_ "No, I'll prove it's not dangerous."_

"Certainly looking better, Sexy Girl."

_ "Wake up! Oh God, what did I do?!"_

_ He gasped._

_ "Wow! That was… Wow!"_

_ "What was?"_

_ "Over five hundred years of memories of all of space and time hitting me all at once!"_

_ "Five hundred years?!"_

"Captain's come back for you sweetheart…" Martin smiled, kissing the dashboard.

"I hope I'm not interrupting a tender moment between you two," Douglas smirked from behind the newly un-Fob-watched Time Lord.

"Why, are you jealous?" Martin – The Captain – winked.

"Just impatient, I want to see Italy in the Renaissance," Douglas shrugged and kissed his Time Lord.

"I only have to fit two more parts and then I'll have my Sexy back."

"I still can't believe you call GERTI your 'Sexy'."

"She is, aren't you girl."

The controls flashed and blinked, as if saying yes. "She loves you."

"Definitely jealous," Captain took his oil covered hands out of GERTIs access panel, "There we are. Ready to see some sights?"

"You have no idea…"

"Andiamo!" Martin started GERTI and away they went.


	2. Chapter 2

GERTI lurched as she came to a stop – sending Captain sprawling across the controls and Douglas launched into the door. "Breaks on again?" Douglas asked from the floor.

"Yep. Don't feel special, I've always done that," Captain groaned as he hauled himself off the dials.

"So this is Venice in the Renaissance?" Douglas asked.

"I hope so; it's been a while since I handled the old girl…" Captain stated.

_ "You opened the Fob watch? After I told you it was dangerous?"_

_ "Mr Crieff, Douglas opened the watch, not me."_

_ "I'm your father Martin, I raised you! Ever since I found you when you were two years old, running around the boardwalk in Brighton, with that note in your pocket explaining that your father couldn't take care of you and – bizarrely – to keep that Fob watch in your sight and never let you open it."_

_ "I want to know who I come from. I don't know my biological father – I don't remember him – I only remember that I'm not human, not properly."_

_ "What?!"_

_ "I'm a Timelord, an alien from the planet Gallifrey._ _"_

_ "… I think opening that watch must have made you lose your mind, Martin…"_

_ "No, not Martin. Call me The Captain. And I am sane… ish."_

"How long has it been?" Douglas asked.

"At least thirty nine years…" Captain admitted.

"How do we know if we are in the right time and place?"

"I'll check one of the monitors…" Martin pulled down a scene so thin it basically blended into the metal ceiling, "There we are; Venice 1492, the most prosperous city in the world!"

"Let's go explore, then! I have a feeling that Cima da Conegliano is painting Madonna and Child with Saint Jerome and Saint John the Baptist around this time…"

"Right you are! We can certainly pop in to see dear Giovanni; I don't think he'll be thrilled to see me again after last time though…"

"You _know_ Cima da Conegliano!" Douglas gaped.

"Who do you think inspired him to make Madonna's child ginger?" Martin asked, smiling proudly, "Although last time I popped in a Dalek sort of… Incinerated a painting he'd been working on for a year…"

"Oh my God…"

"Don't look at me like that, it's not like _I_ did it!"

"No, what's a Dalek and what do you mean 'incinerated'?"

"They're aliens who hate me more than anything else; they're an extra-terrestrial race of cyborgs. I don't really know too much about them – only that they loathe me for some reason…"

"And here I thought I was going on holiday."

_ "Dad! Dad!" _

_ "What is it, Marty?"_

_ "Another bad dream!"_

_ "The Delaks again?"_

_ "Daleks!"_

_ "Yes, those."_

_ "I could feel myself burning…"_

_ "You're eight, Marty; too old to sleep in your parents' bed."_

_ "Sorry."_

"Well… It has the potential to be a little dangerous. There are some hostile life forms. Cybermen aren't great either…"

"So what are the odds I'm going to die?"

"More than mine."

"What are yours?"

"Almost none, I'll just regenerate."

"Regenerate? What do you –?"

"Andiamo!" Captain announced before almost dragging Douglas off GERTI.

"Alright, but we can only stay a few hours…"

"Douglas, I have a time machine. We could go through all of space and time and I could still get us back in time for tea."


	3. Chapter 3

Wandering around Italy in the fifteenth century was strange to Douglas, as it should be. "How are we going to communicate? I don't speak much conversational Latin," Douglas stated.

"It's fine, check this out," Captain beamed. He stopped a stranger in the street, "Excuse me, miss; what time is it?"

"Three o'clock," She answered before hurrying away with her baby, very much in English.

"How did that happen?" Douglas asked.

"GERTI's TARDIS translation circuits are translating the local language for you; we're, actually, currently speaking Latin," Captain explained with a proud smile.

"You're cleverer than I give you credit for."

"That's true…" Captain began with a smirk, Douglas snorted, "But it's Gallifreyan technology, I can't take all the credit."

"What would happen if I spoke to them in Latin?" Douglas asked.

"Try it," Captain suggested.

Douglas stopped a bored looking lady – with golden hair in ringlets and a blue satin dress – "Veni, vidi, vici," he said jokingly.

"Sorry, I don't understand Celtic," The lady shrugged and swanned away.

"What?" Douglas gasped, looking at Captain.

"You sounded Welsh," The Timelord giggled.

"About as welsh as Mr Birling," Douglas huffed.

"As Welsh as Stella," Captain smirked.

"We need to get you to watch some better telly…" Douglas laughed slightly.

"No time now," Martin shrugged, "Great power, great responsibility. If something comes up, I have to run off in a moment's notice."

"What's your next stop, then?" Douglas asked.

"Allowing a personal stop; Sherlock series four, but I may stop off at Steven Moffat's house first so I can punch him."

"Of course."

_ "When on earth is Sherlock series four coming?" Bethany – one of the students – groaned face down on the pillow._

_ "Two years," Martin moaned, upside-down on the sofa._

_ "If I had a time-machine, I'd go to the air-date of the first episode of season four. Maybe I'll just settle for punching Moffat in the eye…"_

They were about to visit the painter, when Captain heard screams from a few streets over. "That does not sound good…" He commented before…

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Definitely not good."

"Captain, what –"

"Darlek."


	4. Chapter 4

They ran through the dusty Italian streets. "You said they were dangerous aliens!" Douglas panted.

"They are!"

"Then what are they doing in Renaissance Italy!"

"I don't know; but aliens have been coming here for millennia. Humans just don't remember them! There are days, _years_ taken out of human memory because of these events! And I have to fix them!"

"But _why_?!"

"Because I'm the Captain and a Timelord! It's my duty!"

_ "I'm sorry…" He doesn't remember the voice, "I can't take care of you and I'm not going to let your… mother have you. Just remember to help people, it's your duty; I'm sorry I can't do mine."_

The streets were swarming with people trying to get away. Douglas and Martin had to push their way through, careful not to get caught in the flow. "Coming through!" Captain announced, this voice sounding like a cheerful pip to an untrained ear, but Douglas could hear his desperation.

"Out of the way!"

"I see them!" Captain called to Douglas.

"_Them_?! How many are there?!"

"Six! I can't handle that many! I'm out of practise!" What Captain said next truly confused Douglas, "I'm sorry father!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Captain took his sonic device from his pocket. It wasn't as good as the ones made from real Gallifreyan technology; he made it himself. He kept running.

_ All the memories of that voice were dark. He couldn't see a thing. He didn't even have context for most of it._

_ "All of time and space. So much and so little time simultaneously. How do we cope?"_

_"I don't know, dad."_

"You there!" Captain shouted.

"Captain, darling, what are you doing?" Douglas tried to ask sweetly, but his panic was evident.

The Daleks turned to Captain. "That's right you big piles of scrap metal! It's me! Captain!"

"CAP… TAIN!"

"Captain, do you have a plan?"

"What sort of question is that?" Captain asked, seemingly offended.

"Sorry."

"Of course I don't have a plan!"

"Oh good, for a minute there I thought you **didn't** want me to die!"

"I don't, but let's leave this argument until after, shall we?"

_ "In theory, if you hold a sonic devise to a Dalek's outer casing, you can destroy its brain. They are… scum. I never said that about any living thing, but they are. They'll hate you for no good reason – I'm sorry."_

_ "It doesn't matter."_

"Douglas! Run!" Captain yelled.

"Are we running? That's your plan!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"No, it's an order. I'm staying, you're going back to GERTI!"

"Not a chance!"

"What are you Captain?" One of the Daleks asked, "A coward like your father… Or a killer like your mother?"

"You know my parents?"

"How could we not?"

"I surrender, if you tell me what you know. Who are they?"

"DOCTOR… AND… THE MASTER!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Douglas, run! Go now!"

"If you're being captured, I'm coming with you!"

"Why are companions so stubborn?!"

_ "Human lives are special. You have to protect them. If you have companions, like I do, make sure to keep them safe."_

_ Then that girl's voice. The girl he can't remember. "But we probably won't listen. We humans hardly ever do. We're stubborn."_

_ The only thing he remembers about her is __**companion**__. Companion. Companion…_

"Nothing I can say is going to change your mind."

"Now you understand; you're stuck with me, Captain."

"COME WITH US!"

_ "There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive… wormhole refractors… You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold."_

_ "I don't understand…"_

_ "You will one day."_

Captain took Douglas' hand as they were led away. "You can't run away now. They'll paralyse you if you try."

"I don't want to run. I'm staying."

"I was told not to expect anything different…"

"By who?"

"The Doctor."

"You're getting your memories back?"

"Only sound – I still haven't got a picture."

"Doctor _who_, anyway?"

"That's like asking 'Captain who?' You probably won't get an answer…"

"SILENCE!"

"Douglas, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"OBEY! SILENCE!"


End file.
